The depth of evil
by skintight-astral-flame
Summary: Flirting between Cordelia and Gunn becomes something more.. Season 2.. Pg-13 just to be safe b'cuz there is some sex offscreen and swearing...My first fic on here so be nice please!


I don't own any of the Angel Characters.. They belong to the God which is Joss..   
This takes place early in season 2   
Not really any spoilers.. maybe be one or two small ones  
There is some off screen sex and swearing so to be careful it's gonna be pg-13  
*enjoy*  
  
  
Part One-   
  
Charles Gunn entered the Hotel with a smile on his face. It was another day in this town that he would get a chance to kick demon ass.   
He saw Cordelia Chase sitting at her desk typing on her computer. He walked over to where she sat and leaned over the main desk.   
"Hey Cordy." He said   
"Gunn what do you want?" She looked up quickly and then turned back to the screen.   
"Any evil for me to fight, any people-" She interrupted him   
"You can smash their face in." She finished the sentence for him "Not at the moment."   
"Where's Angel, or Westley?" He asked   
"Well Westley has gone over to check on something and Angel's Downstairs." She told   
"That means just the two of us I guess." He walked around to where she was.   
"Then you can help me with this," She slid the computer into his view and saw that Cordelia was designing a Website for Angel Investegations.   
"A website?" He asked questioningly   
"Yea." She explained "I thought it might increase people coming. Internet is very popular you know. And there is An email and phone number and a message bored." She clicked on the many features. "See."   
"I didn't know you knew how to make one of those." Gunn said   
"It's not that hard." She clicked on another thing "And there's a picture of each of us too."   
"That's my picture." Gunn looked at the one of him on the page "That ain't a good one of me, undo undo." He tried clicking on it but nothing happened.   
"Sorry Gunn but that's the only picture I managed to find of you." Cordelia explained to him "Anyways I think it was a good one of you. And atleast it's not as bad as the one fo Wesley."   
Cordelia clicked on a link and it went to a picture of Westley, Drunk, dancing around at a party, "he's gonna kill you if he finds out you put that on there."   
"I know." She had a evil smile upon her face as she clicked the website away and closed the computer down.   
"So now what are we going to do?" Gunn leaned even closer to her, she could feel his breath on her.   
She turned her head away, "I don't know?" She looked back at him, up into his eyes.   
He leaned down, coming closer and closer to her lips.   
"Hey guys." Angel said walking into where they were standing.   
Cordelia looked over where he was and grabbed her computer, almost knocking over her latè. Gunn turned the other way.   
"I designed us a website." Cordelia told him   
Angel walked over to where the two of them were, "Did I interupt something. You two seem a bit jumpy."   
"Something going on between us." Cordelia said, laughing a bit to weirdly "This is Gunn of all people."   
"Yea And this is Cordelia," he pointed down her body "The princess in person."   
"I think you mean Queen." She told him   
He ignored her "So any evil brewing?"   
"Not that we know of." Angel said   
"Didn't you hear me, I designed us a webite, us Angel Investegations." Cordelia piped in "Gonna find us more problems to cure."   
"We heared you." Gunn said to her, He turned to Angel "So think anything evil is going to happen tonight or maybe I could have the night off."   
"The night off, why would that be?" Angel asked him   
From behind Gunn there was a scream, Cordelia's scream. The turned around quickly and found her falling and Grabbing her head.   
"Oh Cordy what is it, what do you see." Angel asked rushing to her side   
"A girl, running, she so scared. She's being chased by," She held her head more "By a guy, demon. He's going to hurt her." She opened her eyes. "The woods by, by the old applegates beach on route 49. Hurry."   
Gunn looked at her "Are you okay."   
"Just save the girl." She told him trying to stand up   
"I can't go Gunn." Angel told him "Sunlight."   
"IN my vision, there wasn't any sunlight, it was nighttime."   
"So what are you saying, that it's going to happen later tonight?" Gunn asked   
"No, I think it already happened." Cordeila said   
"Let's go to the woods, see if we can find something tonight." Angel told them   
  
Blood dripped from an alter. A scared girl layed Bound and gagged. Tear marks were dried to her face. He hands were red from the rope and she had weird markings over her arms and stomach.   
A hand rubbed her face lightly. It pulled away. Then the person rubbed a knife down her face and left a mark down her cheek.   
"Sshh." He calmly hissed "Two more and it will all be over. All over." He lightly rubbed her face again then slapped her face voliently "So shut up *****, no one can help you and soon, Soon."   
The girl whimpered, more tears rushing down her face, down the welt which was quickly gaining redness.   
  
"Over her." Cordelia yelled flagging the guys over to where she was. Wesly had joined them in their search for the girl in the woods.   
"What is it?" Angel asked walking over   
"A jacket and hand bag. Burried," She pulled a wallet out "It's the girl." She read the name inside. "Her name is Mandella Cameron, she's twenty-four."   
"Why would she bury her things there." Westley asked   
"She didn't. Who ever took her did." Cordelia picked up the jacket "IT's so ripped."   
"There's blood on it and the bag." Angel told them "And." he walked over behind a rock and picked up a knife which had blood dripping down it.   
"Oh god." Cordelia covered her mouth with her hand.   
"Things are getting worse and worse." Gunn said   
"In your vision did you see anything that could lead us to where this girl would be held?" Westley asked   
"No all I saw was her being chased and the guy grabbing her and stabbing her once-" Cordelia fell to the ground "IT's something about the blood." She said   
"How do you know?" Angel asked   
"I can just feel it. I can't really explain." Cordelia tried standing up, but images flew threw her head quickly. A girl. A club. The same guy which had taken the other girl. Screams. Blood dripping from a alter.   
"Oh god Cordy." Westly and Gunn lifted her arms up   
"Another-" She spoke slowly "Another girl. At- At a club downtown."   
"Okay lets get there. Are you going to be okay?" Angel asked as they slowly walked towards the car.   
"Not if we don't save those girls." Cordelia told him.   
  
Willa Marstersen stood infrount of the sunset underground. She was nervous waiting for her friends alone. She was after all, In La and things did happen to people. But what she mostly cared about was getting into the club. She wasn't 21 and she knew if she wasn't careful that none of them would be admitted. A guy walked up beside her. He smiled at her.   
"who are you waiting for?" He asked   
"My friends." she answered him, smiling back.   
"Going in this club?"   
"Yea. Us girls needed a night out." She explained.   
"Well I can get you in the back way." He told her   
"Really?" She asked suprised   
"Come on." He took her hand   
"What about my friends?" She asked   
"Well check out here in a minute, come on." He lead her down the Alley.   
"I don't think I like it here. I'd rather Just wait for my friends." SHe told him   
"Don't be a wuss." He walked over to a door behind the dumpster "Here try to see if the door is open while I get the key." He walked over to the dark black SUV they had passed.   
"It's not ope-" She felt a hand cover her mouth with a cloth and the sickening smell of a hospitble. He body became week.   
The guy smiles at what he had accomplished. Only one more and his work would be finished. He pulled the girls body over to where his SUV was and open the back. He lifted her limp body in and shut the door.   
  
"Right here." Cordelia yelled as they passed the club. "That's the club she was at.   
They pulled onto the curb and jumped out. "Are you sure?"   
"Yes, but I don't see her." Cordelia   
announced   
That was when the SUV pulled out of the alley. Angel glared at it, knowing that it had something to do with the missing girls. He was about to jump in the car when the SUV sped away, driving to fast for them to catch up.   
"lets check the alley." Angel told and they followed.  
  
  
*Part 2*   
They ran into the alley. Angel already had his game face on ready to fight but he feared that they were too late. Cordelia looked around in a panicked state of mind.   
"Where is she, she has to be here." She couldn't think "Angel do you smell-"   
"There's no blood." He told her, "But there's no girl either so no blood isn't good news."   
Cordelia walked to the ways, she was dazed and confused "We-" she didn't finish her sentence, she collapsed to the ground.   
"Cordelia." Wesley, Gunn and Angel ran over to her   
"It's the vision's, there too much." Wesley said "We need to get her home, now."   
"I'll take her," Gunn announced talking Cordelia into his arms "You guys look to see if you can find the girl, ask around to see if these people have seen a girl."   
"Okay." Angel talked worried, "Make sure she's okay. We'll call you there in a little while."   
"Wait." Wesley stopped Gunn "You don't have a way home."   
"I forgot, could I borrow your ride Angel?" Gunn asked him   
"Yea sure. Well call you when we need a pick up." Angel answered passing Gunn the keys.   
  
Cordelia layed in the backseat of the car. He brown eyes slowly opened and looked around. She was in Angel's convertible.   
"Angel?" She asked slowly sitting up   
"He's not here, it's me." That was Gunn's voice   
"Gunn?" Her voice was weak   
"Yea. I'm taking you home." He spoke quietly. "How are you feeling?"   
"I've been better." She told him.   
He pulled into the parking lot for her apartment. Cordelia went to climb out and Gunn picked her up.   
"You worried us you know, we know how painful these vision are for you."   
"You don't have to carry me." She kindly told him   
"I just want to make sure your okay." He brushed her hair away from her face. "Are you?"   
"I'll be fine." Cordelia smiled "Your not the same guy that I once knew you know."   
"That's a good thing right?"   
"A very good thing." She reached for her purse "my key."   
"Oh." Gunn took the key out of her hand and slid it in the look, and then turning the knob her opened the door.   
He carried Cordelia into the house, and then lied her down on the couch. "You need anything?"   
"Coke." She told him   
"Coke it is." He walked into the kitchen   
  
"Can you believe that Willa said meet her here then didn't even show up? The angered voice filled the sidewalk. Wesley turned to Angel.   
"You think?"   
"Worth a try." Angel told   
They walked over to the group of teenaged girls.   
"Hi." Wesley said   
One of the girls smiled towards Angel "Hey."   
"We're looking for someone." Wesley said   
"And who would that be?"   
"We think it might be your friend that didn't show up." Angel told them   
"Willa? Why her?"   
Wesley gazed at Angel wondering what exactly they should tell them.   
"She won a contest." Wesley said   
"What kind of contest."   
"A date with this guy." Wesley said indicating Angel   
"Lucky Girl."   
Angel shot Wesley a look "Do you know where she is?"   
"Nope sorry."   
"Okay." Wesley turned and both him and angel walked away from the girls.   
"She won a date with me?" Angel said annoyed   
"What were we going to say, we think she was abducted by a demon guy?" Wesley asked   
"Yes. It's better than saying she was going on a date with me, I mean those girls can't be older than 15."   
"Maybe we should look around some more."   
  
"Cordelia you need to sit down." Gunn said as he came back into the living room   
"I'm fine." She took hold of a chair for support. "Just a little dizzy."   
"Your not fine. And you need to lay down." Gunn lead her too the couch.   
"I really am fine. Do you want something to eat?" She walked towards the kitchen   
"Cordy sit down." Gunn put his arm infrount of the entrance to the kitchen.   
"And what are you going to do?" She asked looking up to him   
"I'm going to-." He leaned down a bit "To-."   
He didn't finish, Cordelia kissed him. She brought her arms around his neck and kissed him madly.   
  
Angel and Wesley sat at stools at the bar. "Let's see if we can find some information, she was abducted outside."   
"Say it a little louder Wesley." Angel said annoyed   
"Sorry." Wesley apologized,   
"I think we have a bigger problem." Angel said "Or equal bad."   
"Which is?"   
"Two vampires heading outside with two girls." Angel told him   
"Okay lets take care of this." They headed after the vampires.   
  
"Come here." One of the vampires said to the girl.   
"Coming." She smiled   
He lips travel from her lips to her neck.   
"I don't want a hickey." She told him pulling away, then see saw his vampire face.   
"Oh my god." She screamed trying to pull away, then looking over say her friend in the arms of the other   
Suddenly the one holding her was gone, His grip no longer on her arm.   
"Run." A voice said   
"My friend." She said scaredly   
"We'll take care of it." And she ran   
The other vampire dropped the limp body of the other girl. She was to far past to save but they had to get the vampire.   
"And who do we think we are?" The vampire laughed   
"Your end." Wesley said   
"You think you can stop me brit boy, then give it a try?" Wesley lunged at him followed by Angel.   
The vampire grabbed Wesley by the neck "You know I herd British Blood is like a fine wine, lets see."   
Wesley punched him in the jaw and jumped down followed by Angel driving the stake threw his heart.   
The vampire collapsed into dust. Angel turned followed by Wesley. "Good job." He congratulated   
"Thanks." Angel said   
"I think we should call Gunn at Cordelia's." Wesley said, "I'm sure they're not actually doing anything. Cordy's probably asleep and Gunn's watching TV."   
"You right." Angel agreed as Wesley dialled Cordelia's number on his phone.   
  
There was a ringing of a phone throughout the apartment but nobody herd anything. Cordelia and Gunn kissed as they headed towards her bedroom, they entered and headed towards the bed.   
"Denis door." She asked as Gunn kissed her neck then headed back to her lips.   
With a quick movement the door shut.   
"The phone." Gunn said as he lifted Cordelia's shirt over her head   
"Don't stop." She said, "It will."   
Cordelia unbuttoned Gunn's shirt and slipped it off. She pushed him backwards onto the bed and sat on top of him straddling him.   
"Your suppose to be resting." Gunn said   
"I'll be in my bed."   
The ringing of her phone stopped.   
"See I told you it would stop." She kissed him again.   
  
"No one answered the phone." Wesley said to Angel   
"There probably both asleep." Angel realized   
"Your right." Wesley realized "It's late, but you told Gunn we'd need a ride. No what do we do?"   
"Walk?" Angel said   
"The hotel is 3 miles away." Wesley said   
"Do we have another choice?"   
"Guess not." They started walking in the direction of the hotel.   
  
Willa felt so stupid that she had trusted someone she didn't know. Now she was locked in god knows where, afraid for her life. Another girl lay beside her, also afraid. She would have asked her where they were or what was the strange marking which covered their bodies but the soft cotton of her gag stopped any conversation, which would go on between them.   
"Convertible?" A laughter echoed threw the cave like surroundings "Isn't this better than some stupid club. Now you'll be a part of something big!"   
The other girl beside her whimpered and the guy walked over heavily.   
"Shut up *****es." He yelled smacking both girls, Willa's eyes opened with innocence "Your lucky. Your part of something. Only one more, one more." He walked over to a line of candles and gazed into them.   
  
A morning light shown threw the curtains in Cordelia's bedroom onto the queen-sized bed. Cordelia rolled over onto Gunn.   
"Wake up sleepy head." She said lightly rubbing her hands against his strong abs.   
"Morning." He lightly kissed her lips "Feeling better?"   
She smiled "You can fix yourself something to eat, I need a shower." She kissed him again "And if you want you can join me." She grabbed her robe and hopped out of the bed. She walked to where the walk in bathroom was and shut the door slightly.   
The phone rang again. "Can you get that?" She yelled through the door.   
Gunn picked up the phone on her bedside table, "Hello?"   
"Glad I got you Gunn. It's Wesley."   
"Wesley? Hi."   
"Where is Cordelia, sleeping?"   
"She's taking a shower." He looked around the room for her clothes.   
"Oh well when she's done you guys should head to the hotel."   
"Okay." Gunn looked on the floor "Pants where are my pants?"   
"What?" Wesley asked   
"Nothing." Gunn said "See you in a while, we'll get donuts."   
He hung the phone back up and continued looking for his pants. Then he saw them half hidden under Cordelia's bed. He slipped them on and looked for his top. Cordelia came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.   
"Thought you were going to join me?"   
"That was Wesley."   
"Oh, what did he want? Did they find anything out on the girl." She wore a worried expression on her face.   
"He didn't say but he said when you were out of the shower to head to the hotel."   
"Okay, give me a minute to change and we'll go." Cordelia told him walking over to her closet.  
  
  
*Part 3*   
  
"We got donuts." Cordelia announced upon entering the hotel.   
"Coffee too." Gunn said   
"Great." Angel took the stuff and walked to the front counter   
"So what did you find out about the girl?" Cordelia asked "and please say it's good."   
"We didn't find anything, except a name."   
"How did you manage that?" Gunn asked   
"Some girls were talking about their friend who was missing."   
"So what's her name?" Cordelia asked   
"Willa." Wesley told her   
"Okay, but how many girls in L.A. have the name Willa, how are we going to save these girls." Cordelia's eyes teared up and she turned around and walked over to a window so the guys would see her cry.   
Gunn walked over to where she stood. "We'll find these girls don't worry."   
She turned to him "I really hope so, but who knows."   
"I know." Gunn told her   
She hugged him. When she was with him the entire worlds problem were gone. She backed away. "When this is over, how about you and I go out to a movie or something."   
"You mean like a date?" He asked   
"Yeah, like a date." She smiled.   
"Okay. I guess."   
"Great. Okay let's get back to the guys."   
Cordelia sat down on a chair. "Okay so about these abductions. We know that so far they all have been girls."   
"And under 25. The first girl was 24 and the second girl's friends could only have been 15 so she would be around the same age." Angel said   
"So what would someone want with a bunch of girls that age?" Gunn asked   
"Cordelia in your vision didn't you say you say an alter and blood." Wesley asked   
"Yea, do you think this could be some sort of spell?"   
"I think that's exactly what it is." Wesley explained, "Some demons pray on the blood of women. It's creates life for them, gives them the ability to live forever if the chose it. I haven't seen a demon sort like this for a while."   
"Well they have to stop," Cordelia stood up "we have," She looked around   
"Cordy?" Gunn asked stepping beside her   
"Not again." Cordelia fell into his arms, "Another girl. Club. Same club. I can't see her face. Oh they're screaming. They're in so much pain."   
"Shhh. It's gonna be okay." Gunn said rubbing her hair   
"We have to find these girls." Cordelia was in tears "We have to save them and get rid of this guy."   
"We will." Gunn told her "I promise."   
"Come on Gunn we have to get to the Club." Wesley said   
"Wait for me." Cordelia lifted herself up   
"Cordelia you too weak, that the third vision you've had in 3 days and it's too much." Angel said   
"I need to help, please." He brown eyes pleaded with him.   
"Fine. But you'd better stick with us." Gunn said   
"I will. Promise." She laced her fingers with his, in a way no one else saw.   
  
Gunn had his arm on Cordelia's shoulder as the walked outside the club. Wesley and Angel walked infrount of them as they looked around.   
"Do you guys see anything?" Angel passed back to them.   
"Nothing yet." Cordelia announced   
"Were going to spilt up, you guys go that way, we'll go this way." Wesley told them "You see anything dial my cell."   
"Sure." Cordelia told them, walking away with Gunn to the Alley.   
  
"Angel." Wesley turned him "Do you think there is anything going on between Cordelia and Gunn?"   
"No, do you?" Angel asked, "I mean Gunn and Cordelia are completely opposite, well they, Cordelia and him are always fighting and-."   
"I think there is something go on between them." Wesley told him   
"Really?" Angel asked, "So do I."   
"We always wondered which one of us would date Cordy, well at least I did."   
"I never thought that any of us would date Cordelia." Angel said "But I mean if we had a bet going on I think it would have been me, if you know I was interested in her that way."   
"Well if you had been in our bet you'd be out 20 dollars." Wesley told him   
"You guys had a bet going on?" Angel asked   
"We started it when you, left." Wesley told him   
"Oh, well I mean that's cool." Angel said "But if Cordelia knew."   
"That's why one doesn't tell her."   
"That makes sense." Angel said   
  
Cordelia and Gunn walked threw the Alley, looking for any clue.   
"A door." Cordelia said, "Do you think it's open. Maybe that's where the girls are?"   
"Let me check, wait her." Gunn told her   
"Okay." He walked over to the door and pulled on it. He looked in it, making sure there wasn't anything there like rats or demons. He slid inside and looked around.   
Cordelia stood there counting every second he was in there.   
"Waiting for someone?" A voice asked   
"Maybe, depends on who's asking." Her voice had a slight tremor in it.   
"How about someone who wants to help."   
"Maybe I know how to take care of myself." Cordelia spun around and saw I guy there   
"You know it's dangerous for beautiful women such as your self to be alone." He said walking closer.   
"Is that some kind of pick up line, cause I've heard better." She told him   
"No. I was just stating a fact." He got up very close to her, to close for comfort.   
"Okay now you've stepped over a closeness barrier."   
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked   
She tried stepping to the side but his arm went up infrount of her. He pushed her back against the wall.   
His arm reached behind "I know wo you are." She tried pushing him away from her, "You won't get away with this-" He pressed a cloth over her nose and mouth andno matter how hard she faught she slipped into a darkness.   
  
"Cordy there was no one in there-" Gunn looked up to see the limp body of Cordelia being carried by a stranger. "what the hell?"   
"Who are you?" The guy seemed to have a laughter in his voice.   
"Who does it matter, it'll be the last thing you ever see if you hurt her." Gunn told him.   
"And what's so special about this girl. Is it the eyes. I know alot of, well, demons who like women's eyes. Mostly to eat them but just the same."   
"Your not getting her." Gunn said "There is noway in hell."   
"And who's going to stop me, and please don't say you cause I don't want to die of laughter."   
Gunn kicked the guy in the jaw, hard. Sending him backwards. Gunn ran to Cordelia and lifted her up, only to get the reciving end ofa puch from the guy. He felt Cordelia slip out of his hands as he hit the ground.   
"Told you that you couldn't take me." He laughed as he put Cordelia into the SUV.   
Gunn climbed to his feet. He had blood slipping down his chin from the cut on his lip. "Come on." He spat blood out.   
"Your just going to get yourself hurt but if you that persistant." He went for a kcik towards Gunn but he caught it and flipped him. Then he slammed his foot into his stomach.   
"that all you can do." The demon climbed to his feet "Ha." He flared his arm against Gunn sending him flying into the wall.   
"Told you." He laughed for a moment then curled over in pain "No, soon." He walked slowly to the car, his arm clutched to his waist. Opening the door his carefully climbed in.   
  
Gunn stood up just in time to see the SUV speeding away. It carried Cordelia. If anything happened to her. He woudn't be able to live. He watch as it turned and speeded away.   
His fingers cluthed the cell phone in his jacket. His number froze as he dialed the number for Wesley's cell.   
  
"Hello, Gunn what is- Cordelia no." Wesley spoke "Are you sure? Be right there."   
"What is it?" Angel asked   
"They got Cordelia. And Gunn doesn't know where she is." Wesley told him   
"Not Cordy." Angel said "How?" He knew better than to ask but the question was burning his mind.   
"Gunn thought that he found a lead but when he came out after finding nothing the guy had Cordelia."   
"We have to find her. With three, the demons can do the ritul and"   
He didn't finish or dare say that Cordelia would be killed.   
"Lets go, Gunn, come on."  
  
  
*Part 4*   
  
Cordelia had been awake for sometime. A dull pluse beat throughout her head. She looked at her surroundings. A abondoned bulding. What a great place for a demon to kill a bunch of innocent girls.   
Her shirt had been shedded and her body had been painted like the others. She looked at the two other girls which lay beside her.   
The guy came infrount of them with a large knife in his hands. Cordelia's eyes widened at the sight.   
"beautiful eyes like the wonder said. No wonder he loves." Cordelia thought about the gibberish. Wonder, loves, Gunn! He must have tried to save her. Did he tell this guy that he loved her? Did he love her?   
She struggled against the ropes that held her hands. They tighten.   
"Soon end."   
  
"A black SUV." Gunn said "He took her in a black SUV."   
Angel, Wesley and Gunn drove down the street in Angel's car looking for any place that the girls could be held.   
"One like that?" Angel asked pointing to a SUV parked outside a building.   
"Yes." Gunn said "Pull in there."   
Angel spun the car to the side and threw the gates. He parked beside the SUV and shut it off.   
"Should we all go in?" Wesley asked   
"That'd be better. I couldn't take him alone." Gunn told him   
"we dont even know this is the place." Angel said   
"Yea but these buildings have been abadonded for years and nobody should be here especially this late at night." Gunn told him   
"Then lets do this and get our Cordelia back." Angel said and they all jumped out of the car.   
  
The guy approched Willa with the knife "Youngest first." She screamed threw the gag as the sharp end of the balde ran against the soft flesh of her arm.   
"Let them go." Cordelia turned her head and saw Angel, Wesley and Gunn standing in the door frame.   
"Wonder has friends." He voice seem to get darker "Death now to all that medle."   
He threw the knife in the guys direction and Angel caught it. Dropping it to the ground, it echoed.   
"Get Cordy and the other's we'll take care of this guy." Angel yelled stepping up to the demon guy.   
Gunn ran over to Willa and undid her restraints. She cryed as blood flowed from the wound on her arm. He undid Cordelia's gag.   
"Still get to save the day." Gunn told her undoing the chains.   
"Gunn," He looked at her teary eyes, "Look out!"   
A metal bar came down hard against his body. He limply fell into Cordelia's arms. She looked around and found the only devense she could, a dagger which lyed on the alter. She stood up slowly, as if creeping up, and dug the dagger into the back of the guy's neck.   
"That's for all my pain." She dug it deeper and deeper, feeling better as it went deeper into his flesh.   
"C-cordelia?" Gunn asked opening his eyes slowly   
"I'm right here." she said sitting down beside him "I'll always be here."   
"Cordelia-" It was Angel "Are you okay?"   
"I'll be fine, as long as he is." She motioned towards Gunn with her head.   
"Oh it was just a little knock with a metal rebar." Gunn said "No biggie."   
In joy she kissed him. Lightly at first but then realizing they both were okay, passion filled the kiss more.   
"Guess I really do lose the bet." Wesley stated watching Cordelia and Gunn kiss.   
"We should get these girls home." Angel said   
"Good idea." Wesley agreed, helping Willa up "Come this way, were taling you home."   
  
"Gunn that movie sucked." Cordelia said as she and Gunn entered the lobby of the hotel. The good old hotel.   
"I guess Queen C just doesn't have good taste. That was a good movie."   
"Was not."   
"Was too."   
The ended the argument with a kiss as the walked towards the frount desk.   
"Good movie?" Wesley asked as the came up beside him,   
"Don't even bring up the subject." Cordelia stated   
"Nice dress." Angel said as he walked into the room "New?"   
"Yup." She smiled knowing someone had noticed her hard work in picking out clothes. "So guys what is this I hear about someone putting a bet on who could date me first?" She crossed her arms.   
"It was his idea." Gunn and Wesley said in union.   
"Well too call it fair both of you give me 20 dollars." She crossed her arms "Now."   
The took out there wallets and pulled out 20 dollars, "Looks like dinner's on me." She laughed "You know, I would give this up for the world."   
  
The End 


End file.
